


Day Twenty-One - Dispute

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-One, Dispute: Even people who love each other sometimes don’t see eye-to-eye. Your OTP having an argument. How did it start? How does it get resolved?





	Day Twenty-One - Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> God it was so hard to choose which ship to do for this one oml
> 
> After a while, I got it to Plasma.
> 
> So plasma it is.

Jay had made a mistake. One step out of line on a duo mission ruined everything. Both him and Kai were noticed. Instead of ambushing, they were the ones being ambushed.

They were attacked and thrown out of the building. And from the door’s closing alone, they could tell that the defences were increased tenfold. No way to get in now.

Kai was furious. He stood and glowered at the door for a while, silently fuming. Jay didn’t attempt to talk to him. He didn’t want the wrath of the fire ninja directed toward him.

After a few moments, Kai spoke. “How did they… How did they even catch us? We were basically invisible to their defences. How?-”

“I did it.” Jay murmured, sitting down on the ground, with his back towards the other.

“What?”

Jay sighed, “I made a mistake. I stepped the tiniest bit out of line and they caught us.”

“You made a mistake? _You made a mistake_?” Kai growled, “We were attacked and thrown out, ruining the stupid mission we were assigned and now we may never figure out what we wanted to find out! You _sure as hell made a mistake_.”

“Sorry…” Jay whispered.

“We were attacked!” Kai continued, ignoring him. “Attacked and kicked out into the forest! Their walls are probably stronger now! How we going to get in?”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“It’s your fault!”

Jay stood and whirled around on his heel. “You think I don’t know that?! I knew from the moment we were attacked that it was my fault! I knew I stepped in the wrong spot and that I should have told you I did from the moment it happened so we could escape!”

“Jay-”

“Do you _know_ how scared I was? They could have just kept us in there instead of throwing us out! What would the team think if we didn’t come back and then they try to come in here and find out we we captured, maybe dead!”

Kai looked scared. He pulled Jay in for a hug before backing up a bit. “Sorry, just got mad.”

“S'okay.”

“Also, Jay, you know about your eye, right?” He asked, watching Jay carefully.

“My eye? What about my-” Jay moved his hand above the eye he hadn’t realized wasn’t seeing anything. “My eye?!”

“Let me grab the med kit, it looks like a scratch only closed it. C'mon.”

They made their trek back to their vehicles, Kai retrieving the small med kit. He began to clean off the scratch. “How did this one happen?”

“A knife I think? I dunno?”

As soon as it was all clean, Kai smiled. “Your eye should be fine.”

“Good,” Jay hummee, opening it slowly. Kai stared at him for a moment before laughing. “What?”

“Look at your wound, please.” Kai, who always had one on him, handed him a mirror.

Jay looked at it through the mirror skeptically. “What about it?”

“Look at me.”

“Okay?”

“Now back at your wound.”

“It’s the same as-”

“Mine, yeah! We match!”

“We match.”

“Yeah!”

Jay laughed.


End file.
